Field
The present invention relates generally to an algorithm aimed at neurophysiology monitoring, and more particularly to an algorithm capable of quickly finding stimulation thresholds over multiple channels of a neurophysiology monitoring system.
Background
The risk of neurological impairment is a prime concern when performing surgical procedures in close proximity to the spine or nerves. To combat this risk, surgeons are increasingly relying on neurophysiology monitoring techniques to monitor nerves and alert them to potential impairment during a surgical procedure. Often times effective nerve monitoring requires monitoring neurophysiologic results over a multitude of channels. While this is generally advantageous, it may have the negative effect of increasing the time required to complete nerve monitoring and therefore increasing the overall surgery time as well, which in turn increases the costs and risks associated with the surgery. Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an improved means of neurophysiology monitoring, and in particular a needs exists for a means to reduce the time required to monitor neurophysiologic results over a multitude of channels. The present invention is aimed at addressing these needs.